Tessa Netting
) |occupation = YouTuber Actress Singer Host |Years active = 2008-present |nationality = American |Role = Hazel Swearengen |name = Tessa Netting |years = 2012-present |image = Tessa.jpg}}Tessa Netting (born September 1, 1990), portrays Hazel Swearengen on Bunk'd Biography Tessa Netting is born on September 1, 1990 and is an actor/singer/parody mastermind who will stop at nothing until all of her dreams and goals are accomplished. Growing up as a dancer, she fell in love with performing and let’s face it, being the center of attention. It wasn’t until high school that she discovered musical theater, getting the lead in her school’s production of Seussical as a freshman. She instantly fell in love with the craft and just one year later, was cast in her first professional production- Mrs. Bob Cratchit’s Wild Christmas Binge at Bristol Riverside Theater. But Tessa wanted more. So, the next year, in November of 2007, Tessa did the impossible and went to the open call of Billy Elliot the Musical without an Equity card or an agent. Five callbacks later, she was cast as “Susan Parks” (the spastic starfish) one of the eleven original ballet girls in Broadway’s Billy Elliot, beating out 1500 girls for the coveted role. Without a second thought, Tessa gave up her senior year, packed up her life in Pennsylvania, and moved to New York City. Being in a ten-time Tony award-winning musical was an experience unlike any other, introducing Tessa to the ins and outs of this amazing industry, as well as providing her with opportunities to get involved in charity work for Broadway Cares Equity Fights AIDS. Two and a half years, and over one thousand performances later, Tessa left Billy knowing that this was just the beginning of her career. Taking matters into her own hands, Tessa took to YouTube creating tessaROXX TV, quickly becoming nationally known for fusing Broadway and pop culture in her parodies. Her first video, ‘HELLO-Harry Potter Book of Mormon Parody’ went viral, landing her articles in Forbes, NY magazine, Huffington Post, Syfy, CBS, NBC, etc. With this platform, in her mind, the most logical next step is television. Last January, Tessa moved to Los Angeles to expand and utilize her talents, both in front of the camera and as a creative force in the industry. Since moving to California, Tessa has booked recurring roles on both Nickelodeon and Glee as well as a national commercial and numerous voice-over work. Filmography Trivia *She is 5'1 ½. *She was born in Pennsylvania. *She is a Virgo. *She was constantly singing show tunes and dancing at her mother’s dance studio, Dance One Studios. *At the age 17, she was in the original Broadway cast of Billy Elliot the Musical and performed in over 1,000 shows. *She was born to Leslie and David Netting. She also has a sister named Kelsey who is a dancer. *Her favorite thing in the entire world is the Harry Potter series by author JK Rowling. She is a Ravenclaw. *She is a YouTuber, actress, singer, host, and all-around geek who has appeared on Broadway and various television shows. *She is also known by her YouTube name tessaROXX. *She lives in LA *She calls her fans 'starfish' *She has her own Etsy shop which sells bows *Her favorite color is blue *She loves sloths *She is currently engaged to Joe Moses. *Tessa still runs her YouTube Channel, Tessa Netting. *Tessa portrayed a character that was nearly a decade younger than herself, assuming that Hazel is around the same age as Lou and Xander. External links ● ● ● ● ● Gallery Video Gallery Category:Cast Category:Females Category:Recurring Cast Category:Season 4 cast